Mine
by IceFire1212
Summary: Just a Link x Dark Link yaoi story I came up with on my spare time, enjoy! boy x boy yaoi don't like, don't read.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A green clad male teen was asleep at the base a tree, giving him only little shelter from the cold winds that swept through the eerie, moonlit forest, chilling him to the bone.

He shivered constantly, his face contorted with pain; most likely because of the visible gash in his shoulder that has not been treated and looked badly infected. His green tunic was stained crimson, splotches of mud splattered here and there.

It was a sad sight really, to see the Hero of Time in this condition; barely holding on and struggling to survive while everyone around him doesn't lift a finger to help him…well, most of the times anyway.

Kind of makes you wonder if it was really worth it for him to go out and save the lands of Hyrule and everywhere else from evil and suffer so much pain while everyone around the poor Hero was expecting him to do everything by himself with no help whatsoever. It was a stupid assumption.

The winds began to pick up, howling as it weaved through the trees and hit against his vulnerable back. He shivered even more and curled his body into a tight ball, trying to consume any heat his body had left.

From the shadows crimson eyes watched the pitiful sight of the weakened Hero. The being stepped out of the shadows and revealed itself in a pool of moonlight as the Hero of Time's dark counterpart; Dark Link.

The dark skinned being advanced towards the fallen Hero and knelt down beside him, brushing his hand against the Hero's cheek. The green clad male's shivering ceased only by a little as he rigidly turned his head to look at who was touching him.

Dark Link winced when he saw the Hero's beautiful vibrant cerulean-blue eyes bloodshot red, accompanied with dark circles under them. Those eyes widened when they saw Dark Link before them.

The young male scrambled to his feet, the sudden movements making him dizzy in his current state as he lost his footing and fell. He was quickly caught in the arms of his darker-self, being held closer against Dark Link as he tightened his hold against the hero.

The Hero began to struggle, not knowing what Dark Link was going to do to him. "L-l-let me g-go!" He pleaded, his teeth chattering from the cold.

Dark Link gave the struggling Hero a warning glance. "Do you want me to help you or not?"

This made the Hero freeze. "You w-want to help m-me?" He asked.

"If you die, then I won't be able to exist. I am your shadow after all." Dark said as he began to walk through the forest, not at random though.

He took the usual path that had been taken by many travelers but instead veered away from it into the thicker parts of the wooded area.

The Hero of Time tried to keep track of where Dark Link was taking him but it was impossible. So he gave up and relaxed in Dark Link's arms, sleepiness covering him like a warm blanket and he fell into a deep, most comfortable sleep he had in a long time…

…because he felt safe in those arms that held him, like a mother and her child; keeping her child safe in her arms, protecting her precious baby from harm's way.

Dark Link heard a small snore come from the Hero, indicating that he had fallen asleep. He chuckled lightly and looked down at the sleeping Hero, admiring the peaceful expression on his face instead of one full of excruciating pain and fear.

_"Wherever you go, I will follow. Much like the sun & the moon, I was destined to follow you until the end of time."_

Dark whispered, wanting to stay with the Hero and never leave his side.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**(Link P.O.V.)**

The freezing cold that threatened to take my life is…gone. All I feel is warmth. _Did I…did I die?_

**(Dark P.O.V.)**

I had taken the Hero to a cave deep within the forest far away from Hyrule, and even my master; Ganondorf.

With the Hero in my arms I sat down with my back against the stone walls of the cave and rested the Hero on my lap so that he could sleep more comfortably than just sleeping on the cold, sandy stone floor.

I looked down at the male in my lap, admiring the peaceful look on his face, only distasting one thing; the infected gash in the poor Hero's shoulder. _That needs to be treated to right away, or it'll get far worse._

Careful not to wake the sleeping Hero I pulled out a bottle from my pouch with a clear substance in it. I shook up the contents inside the bottle, making it bubble a little before pulling the corkscrew off and positioning the Hero so that it would be easier to pour the liquid onto the wound.

With a little hesitation I poured the clear, bubbly liquid on the wound. When it made contact to the open flesh it mixed in with the blood and was now tainted redish-pink and began foaming multiple tiny bubbles on the infected flesh.

Yes, it was a pretty disgusting sight. But it was the quickest way to help the infection go down.

**(Link P.O.V.)**

_I felt someone holding me, cradling me to be exact. But who was holding me?_

_Suddenly, a sharp pain stung my shoulder like tiny needles pricking my skin, feeling worse by the second. "Ow…OW!"_

**(Dark P.O.V.)**

"OW!"

The Hero cried out as his eyes shot open and looked at me, obviously stunned and feeling pain. And at that moment when his eyes laid on me; he struggled to get away, confused and hurting as he moved his injured shoulder to the extent that it began to hurt like fire burning at his flesh, and that's exactly what happened as he cried in pain.

Link had to be still or the medicine wouldn't work properly and the healing would be incomplete. So I had to improvise. Thinking fast I wrapped my arms around the struggling male, hugging him tightly and holding him against me, his blonde hair brushing against my cheek.

The Hero's struggling abruptly stopped.

I tightened my arms around him, making sure he doesn't make any sudden movements so the medicine could heal properly. "Stay still so the medicine I applied on the wound will work, the pain will get subside." I said reassuringly in his ear. I was just doing this so that the medicine would work, that was the only reason I was hugging him…that's all.

…Um…well…that's actually a lie. To be honest, I have feelings for him; to be exact, I love the Hero of Time.

I always thought it was such a weird thing for me, a part of him, to love…well…myself really.

Not paying attention to the wound until now, the medicine has done its part and was finished, indicating that I should let go of the Hero.

When I did he looked up at me, his beautiful clear sky-blue eyes full of utter confusion and cute innocence. I couldn't hold back any longer.

I pulled the Hero closer to me.

"D-dark Link," Link stuttered. "What are you do-" I purposely cut his question short by closing the little space between us, my lips locking onto his. I wanted to savor his sweet innocence, and never let go.

**(Link P.O.V.)**

When I felt Dark Link's lips against mine, my mind went blank. I wanted break away; I wanted to run away from my sworn enemy. But I just couldn't, I couldn't break the invisible bonds that held me onto him.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize my darker-self had pulled away and ended the kiss, looking straight into my eyes. His lips curved into a smile. "That wasn't all too bad, if I say so myself, _Hero_."

The way he whispered my name sent shivers down my spine. "D-don't call me by that." I said quietly, a bit annoyed how he never used my real name.

Dark Link rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. But it sounded so sexy." He purred.

My cheeks went red again after he said this. Dark Link laughed.

I gave him a small pout. "What's so funny?" I honestly don't know what came over me to do this towards him, but I honestly didn't care…well, I did care, but just not as much as I mostly would…my weird logic at its finest.

Dark Link smirked. "I just think it's cute when you get flustered so easily."

I quickly looked down from his gaze and blushed even deeper. I hated to admit it, but he was right; I did get flustered too easily.

When Dark Link hadn't said anything else after a while, it began to worry me a bit. I looked up at him and saw that he wasn't looking at my face, but my injured shoulder.

"Can you sit up please? I want to see if the medicine worked properly or not." Dark Link said.

I did what I was told and sat up in his lap so he could get a better view of my injury. Dark Link inspected the wound for a couple of quiet, concentrated minutes. "Does your shoulder still sting?" He asked me.

I had to think about what he meant by 'sting'. It was then I realized he meant when I woke up before he hugged me and…kissed me. "…No, it's just fine." I replied shortly after.

"That's good." He said. I could've sworn I heard the sound of relief in his voice. _Why would he be relieved to know that I'm feeling better?_ This question left me hanging, hanging a bit too long to notice that Dark Link was talking to me.

"-and in no time you should be able to be in perfect condition, but again, rest for a while."

"…Huh-what?" I asked quickly, snapping back to reality.

Dark Link frowned. "You didn't hear a single word I said, did you?"

I-not wanting Dark Link to feel ignored-partially lied and said, "No, I heard you. You said I needed to rest for a while before I could get better."

"But what about before that?" Dark quizzed. Now I was screwed.

"Oh…You said that…um…-"

I knew Dark Link was enjoying every second of my humiliation. Dark Link sighed exaggeratedly. "What I said is that you need to put this medicine on your wound once a week until the infection is gone, then you can use a red potion to heal the open skin." He handed me a bottle filled with clear, bubbly liquid. I took it in my hand and carefully put it in my pouch until I felt a warm hand brush against my cheek.

Dark Link cupped my cheek in his hand, closing in on my ear and whispered, "We don't want to scar your beautiful skin, now do we?" He nibbled on my earlobe lightly, teasingly tugging on my earring.

I gasped in response, mentally cursing to myself as I felt my face become hotter.

"Well, isn't someone a bit excited?" Dark Link chuckled, rubbing his hand over the bulge in my white tights. I bit my bottom lip, swallowing back the sounds that were begging to come out.

Dark Link pulled away from my ear and looked at me straight in the eye, crimson orbs giving me a devious look. "Aww, I wanna hear you voice. Don't hide it from me, _Link._"

This was the first time Dark Link had ever used my name, and for some reason it turned me on as I felt myself become harder.

I opened my mouth slightly and moaned as my doppelganger gave my manhood a tight squeeze while he gingerly kissed me and licked me along my neck.

I was so uncomfortably hot in the tunic I was wearing, not to mention my length was feeling a bit too cramped in my tights. "Dark…ah…I feel so…nng…hot!" I panted, pleasure overriding my senses.

Dark Link stopped fondling with me and looked up at me with lust-filled eyes. "I'll make you feel better, just let me bandage your wound first." Dark Link said to me as he sat up, carrying me in his strong arms as he walked deeper into the cave until it was pitch black like a raven's wing.

We seemed to be going downhill, leading deeper underground. _How big is this cave!? _

Finally up ahead there was a few openings in the ceiling above, shedding silvery pools moonlight into the underground tunnel.

I couldn't help but be amazed by how beautiful this part of the cave looked. Dark Link set me down carefully so that I sat upright with my back against the wall as he went to a dark corner where there were a couple of orderly shelf-looking holes in the wall.

I saw him pull out something from one of the holes and turn around and walked back to me. In his right hand he had a gauze bandage wrap as he kneeled down beside me and unraveled the wrap.

"It's only going to sting a little when I put it on." Dark gave a warning before carefully wrapping the white fabric around my wounded shoulder. I winced, gritting my teeth as he material brushed against the vulnerable flesh as Dark Link wrapped the wound.

It felt like an eternity until Dark was done. I looked over at my shoulder; it was bandaged nicely, too nicely.

_Is Dark secretly a doctor or something!?_ I thought in amazement.

"Now," Dark whispered, crawling towards me until our faces were only inches apart. "Where were we?" He locked his lips onto mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth.

I moaned into the kiss as our tongue's fought for dominance, but it was obvious I lost to Dark as I let his slick muscle explore every nook and cranny of my hot, wet cavern.

When Dark's lips parted from mine we both gasped for air. Dark suddenly pushed me to the ground, not too roughly though, and attacked my neck savagely; nipping and sucking on any flesh he could get near his hungry mouth.

My breaths became more rapid as I was becoming even harder again. And it was not like I couldn't see that Dark Link was too from the obvious bulge in his black tights.

Wanting to be a little sly myself I bucked my hips into his, crashing our erections together. Caught by surprise Dark Link gasped before regaining control. He purred, "Impatient, aren't we?"

**(Dark Link P.O.V.)**

Links blush reddened as I unbuckled his belt and stripped him of his green tunic and chucked the tunic somewhere. "D-Dark, hold on!" The Hero tried to push me off, but I would have none of that.

I held his wrists down pretty hard against the floor. Link winced as I wrapped his leather belt tightly around his wrists, keeping them over his head.

As I looked at the Hero under me, so helpless-not to mention sexy-I couldn't help but get more excited and feel more blood rush downstairs.

I didn't hold back-or should I say-I couldn't hold back anymore as I locked his lips on mine, our tongues slithering together. Link whined in little protest as I pulled away a bit too quickly, but that turned into a surprised gasp and moans flooding out of him as I slipped my hand into his tights and slowly began to stroke his length.

Every sound that escaped his luscious lips; every gasp, every moan turned me on even more. His voice was like sweet melody to my ears, and I wanted more of it.

I slowly kissed down from his neck to his chest, stopping at his nipple, teasingly I bit the tip of his sensitive flesh, swirling his tongue around it soon after in a slow, tantalizing manner.

Under me Link squirmed a bit, whimpering. _His nipples are pretty sensitive..._ I inwardly smirked. _Then let's tease him some more, shall we?_ With that last thought I started to play with his nipple that wasn't occupied by my mouth, rubbing over it and in a circular motion with my thumb.

As much as he tried to hold back his moans he was failing miserably as his eyes widened when he felt my other hand stroke him harder and faster. I knew this was too much for him and at any moment now he would cum, but this was what made it more interesting; how long will the Hero last?

_We'll find out soon enough._ I thought, anticipated for the results.

"…D-Dark! stop-haa, teasing…nnh!" Link pleaded through reluctant gasps and moans.

I stopped and looked down at the Hero, rock hard, blushing and trying to regain his breath; it was difficult enough not to cum just looking at him now.

I yanked his white tights off hurriedly and his clunky leather boots. Link shivered, feeling the cold air hit his fully naked body. I looked down at Link's hardened length and lowered my head and licked the tip repeatedly, like a kitten lapping milk.

Link gasped, going into a fit of pants and moans of pleasure.

"Haa…Dark…I'm gonna…nnh…I'm gonna cum!" Link panted.

"Nuh-uh-uh. Not just yet, Link." I said teasingly, lifting my head and wrapping my hand tightly around the shaft of his rock-hard cock. Link bit his bottom lip as I teased him a bit more by kissing the tip of his cock, blowing on it lightly.

"If you want to cum, then beg for it."

**(Link P.O.V.)**

Hearing those words echo off the cave walls made my mind click. My lips moved, but no sound came out except for a reluctant gasp as Dark Link flick his tongue over the tip of my length.

"So, what's your answer, Link?" Dark asked in a mocking tone.

I gritted my teeth. "No."

Dark Link didn't seem disappointed about my answer. In fact, his expression seemed to show off some new uprooted excitement.

"That's just fine." Dark said, making me relax a bit. "But, from here on out I won't stop pleasuring you until you change that naïve mind of yours." He said, poking my nose playfully with his free hand.

Those words made me want to regret my decision, terribly.

**(Dark Link P.O.V.)**

I rummaged through Link's pouch-which I secretly snatched while I was undressing him-and pulled out a slingshot. "Hmm…This is good enough." I decided as I took the rubber band of the slingshot and wrapped it around the base Link's hard cock. I took my hand from his length and looked down at my fine work.

Link groaned, wanting release, so very badly.

"Please…" Link pleaded desperately, uselessly trying to get his hands out of their bonds.

"Hm, what was that?" I mocked him, grinning.

Link turned his head away in shame, that face of shame quickly turning into one full of ecstasy as I took his length-that wasn't blocked by the rubber band of the slingshot-in my mouth, licking the tip all at once.

Link's body shook as the pleasure I was giving him shot through his body like continuous shots of electricity.

**(Link P.O.V.)**

_No, stop! _I wanted to scream, but my body gave into Dark's sensual touches as I felt him message my sack while still giving me a blowjob.

I tried pushing him away, but my legs felt like dead weights…or was I enjoying this way too much for him to stop?

My cock was so painfully hard that it was turning a shade of blue. "Mmm…D-Dark…stop!" I was trying my best to sound like I was giving him an order, but that was the most impossible thing to do right now, especially in my situation.

To my relief Dark raised his head from my throbbing erection, his know-it-all grin spread across his face. "Says the one who's enjoying this so much," He mock-teased. He messaged the tip of my length with his thumb.

I bit my bottom lip, not daring to make a sound that would prove his point, but bucking my hips into his hand was enough proof. _Damnit! Why can't I control myself!?_

"If you want this all to stop, then all you need to do is beg for it." Dark reminded me, for a second I was about to resort to that option but I quickly stopped myself.

_No! I can't. There's no way I'm giving into that sick- _

My eyes widened as I felt two fingers being pushed up my anus, probing and scissoring inside of me.

It felt so weird, but then felt good at the same time, making me groan. I could see above me that Dark's eyes were filled with lust and desire; the lust and desire to make the last bit of my pride crumble.

**(Dark Link P.O.V.)**

Link's face and expressions were delectable, just as the sounds that came out of him as I stretched him inside. Something brushed against my fingers, making the Hero arch his back and scream.

I smirked. "It looks like I've found that little sweet spot inside you." I said as I kept hitting my fingers in that one spot straight on, earning more delicious screams of pleasure from Link as it echoed off the cave walls.

"D-Dark!" My doppelganger screamed at the top of his lungs, saliva dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"What is it, my dear Hero?"

He looked at me, his face bright red from ear to ear. "Please-ah! …Give me…give me release!" He begged.

"Only if you agree to one little thing," I said teasingly, still pleasuring Link with my fingers.

"That you will never leave this place, and you will stay here as long as I tell you to."

"Al-alright!" Link screamed.

My victory was one by just that one word as I pulled my fingers out of him and slowly un-wrapped the rubber band of his slingshot from his cock.

Link arched his back off the ground and moaned in pure bliss as he came hard, white liquid splattering against his chest and stomach.

I looked down at the exhausted Hero, wiping up his cum with my finger and sucking on them.

"You taste good," I commented seductively, not taking another second to bend down and hungrily lick the rest from his upper body.

A small gasp escaped his lips but nothing more as his eyes began to droop with exhaustion.

I tipped Link's chin up so that I could kiss his sweet lips.

I pulled away from him and whispered, "You're mine, and nobody else's from now on, my dear Hero."

Link's radiant cerulean blue eyes closed slowly, too tired to do anything or fight back as he dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

…I don't know what encouraged me to write this…this…MONSTROSITY!

Haha! But yeah, just something I was typing up during my terrible case of writers block. And yes, I do plan to make more chapters of this, but not right away since I have other stories to tend to at the moment.

-IceFire1212


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Morning has awoken from its slumber as the sunlight shone through the holes on the ceiling of the cave Dark Link-somewhat-lived in.

Link was next to wake as he blinked his radiant blue eyes open drowsily. Those same eyes widened when he saw where he was. "What the-where am I!?" Link asked aloud.

"Aw, you don't remember?" A voice echoed off of the cave walls.

Link quickly got to his feet, the sudden feeling of hands wrapping around his waist catching him by surprise as a dark figure seeped out of the shadows behind him.

"Dark!?" Link looked at his shadow from the corner of his eye.

"Remember, last night?" Dark whispered in my ear, running his tongue along Link's sensitive ear.

Link shivered at the sudden feeling.

Memories of Dark having sex with him rushed back into his confused mind. Link's eyes widened as he even remembered himself promising to Dark that he would never leave the cave…pretty much agreeing to become his doppelganger's pet.

Dark's hand suddenly snaked from Link's waist and to his cock as he began to stroke it slowly, earning a small whimper from the blonde as he bit his bottom lip, forcing the sounds that Dark wanted to hear from escaping him.

Dark stopped and tried something else; he brings the palm of his hand to the tip of Link's member, he plants it there, his fingers hold around it then he begins to spin as if he is trying to remove a lid of a bottle.

Link moaned in response as he legs were about to give out on him. Dark smirked as he caught Link before he fell onto the ground. The Hero of Time's shadow sat down with his back against the cave walls and positioned Link on his lap, resuming to what he was doing before.

Link tried to get free from Dark, but he was kept right where he was with a strong arm holding him back. The blonde cried out as Dark kept pleasuring his sensitive spot. "N-no…please…-ah!"

Dark nipped his shoulder. "But you're my pet now, remember?" Dark reminded the poor Hero. "So be a good boy and beg for me." Dark whispered in Link's ear as he gripped his hand tightly around the shaft of Link's hardened length.

Oh, but he didn't just stop there; to tease the Hero a bit more, with his free hand Dark kept pleasuring Link by messaging his balls.

Link gasped at the sudden feeling. He wanted release…he needed release or he thought he would explode!

"D-Dark, Stop!" He cried out, biting his bottom lip, hoping to cover up the pleasure he was feeling, but that did no good as Dark's skillful hand kept messaging his balls, sometimes switching to rubbing his thumb against the tip of his length.

"I'm still waiting to hear you beg." Dark said, not ceasing to pleasure-or should I say torture the hero even more.

Link whimpered, wanting this to end right now. But he knew very well that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

The pleasure was so intoxicating; it was literally clogging his mind of any other thoughts.

"Dark…-give me release!"

Dark gave Link a small pout. "Aw, is that all I'm gonna get out of ya?" He said teasingly, pleasuring Link's sensitive spot with the same hand that was gripping his length.

"S-stop!" Link cried, trying to pull Dark's hand away from him, but that proved to only be useless as he felt the grip on his length tighten, making Link grit his teeth in pain.

"Don't forget your place, pet!" Dark snapped, biting hard on the crook of Link's neck, lapping the blood that trickled from the newly made mark.

Link winced as Dark's teeth sunk into his shoulder.

"Now you're officially mine, Link." Dark whispered in blonde's ear.

Link's eyes widened, feeling his darker-self lap the blood that trickled down his shoulder.

Dark began pumping Link's member, getting a surprised cry from the blonde.

"No…No! Stop!" Link cried out.

"Oh? But you seem to enjoy it." Dark said, increasing the speed of his hand.

It didn't take long until Link came into Dark's hand. "That was quick," Link's darker-self chuckled lightly.

"Sh-shut up," Link growled, regaining his lost breath.

"Make me," Dark dared the Hero. Before Link could blink he was pushed to the ground, his back facing the ceiling while his front was pushed against the ground. He felt his hips being pulled up towards Dark.

Link had an idea of what was coming next, but he asked anyway. "Dark, what are you doing!?"

Dark chuckled from behind Link. "I think you already know that yourself, Link." Suddenly Dark slipped his finger inside of him. Link gasped in surprise at the sudden feeling. After a while of stretching Link, pleasure began to course through his body. To the blonde it felt as if Dark were searching for something.

Dark's finger suddenly brushed against something, making Link scream as a tsunami of pleasure hit him hard. Dark smirked as he kept positioning his finger to hit that spot dead on, driving Link mad.

"Dark…please!" Link screamed, tears streaming down his face because the feeling was all too much for the poor Hero.

"But you wouldn't feel satisfied if I stopped now; now would you?" Dark cooed, adding a second finger inside of Link and began to scissor inside of him. Link tried to muffle his screams and moans of pleasure, constantly being teased as Dark would purposely miss his sweet spot and take the blond by surprise and strike it dead on.

Link's whole body shook as he was about to fall flat on his stomach when Dark-with his free hand-would hoist him back up and right away proceeded with his (I guess you could call it) torture.

Finally, Link could take it anymore and cried out as he came, some of the white liquid landing on his face and on the stone floor. Dark pulled out his two fingers, in replace of something bigger. Link's eyes widened as he looked back to see the tip of Dark's length pressed against his entrance.

"No more…Dark, please…" Link panted.

"You had your turn to feel good, and now it's mine." Dark said, thrusting his manhood inside of Link's entrance.

"Stop, take it out!" Link cried in shock.

Dark moaned. "You feel so good, Link." His words made Link blush, distracting him from the slight pain just for a second until Dark began move in a slow, steady pace inside of him. Link bit his lip; what was slight pain decreased and became pleasure that he wanted to suppress, but it felt completely impossible. It finally became too much to hold back as he began to pant and moan, drowning in pleasure.

Dark thrust even faster, aiming again straight for Link's prostate. The blond clawed his fingers into the ground, some tiny loose pebbles digging into his hands. He screamed each time his sweet spot was struck.

"Don't forget to scream my name when you cum, pet." Dark teased.

Link wanted to punch Dark so badly, but that was wishful thinking.

The need for release was becoming too much to bear and Link screamed as he came, Dark giving one last thrust before coming in unison with Link. Exhaustion weakened both males as Link slumped to the ground, Dark falling on top of him. "Aw, you forgot to scream my name." Dark said, pretending to be disappointed as he wiped a bit of cum from Link's face with his thumb and licked it off. Link growled and glared Dark straight into his ruby-red eyes.

"What's with the face? And don't tell me that you didn't enjoy that." Dark said. "You obviously came three times just to me…and from now on me and no one else." Hearing Dark say this made Link want to get payback…but how? The Hero thought for a moment. If he was able to get through temples full of mind boggling puzzles, he should be able to figure something like this out.

It was then an idea lit up in his mind. _I know just what to do to get my revenge…_

Link turned around and faced Dark's face. "Dark?" He began.

"Yes, my pet?" Dark replied.

I hated that little "nickname" Dark gave me. But I hid my anger and said in the most innocent voice possible, "I feel as if it's a bit unfair that you're always the one making me feel good, now I feel that I should do the same to you, Master."

I wanted to kill myself for even calling Dark my master…it was humiliating!

Dark looked at me, a bit surprised at first, then his usual smirk appeared on his face. "I like that idea, but this makes me wonder…are you trying to plot something against me?"

My heart stopped for a second. _Shit, he knows what I'm trying to do! _ "Why would I do that, you most likely will be able to capture me back if I tried to run away." I said, trying to be deceiving as possible.

Dark thought for a moment before agreeing with me by saying, "I guess you're right, but you can only do this under one condition; when I tell you to stop, you obey. Got it?"

Link nodded. _Pfft, and he expects me to do as he says._

Dark sat up, as did Link. "Go ahead; I'm all yours for now." Dark said, giving him the ok to start.

Link positioned himself on his knees and moved down to Dark's length and began to stroke it slowly. Dark sat there as he watched him, becoming slightly hard by Link's touches. Link noticed this and sped up the motions of his hand, earning a small moan from Dark. Link removed his hand in replace of his mouth and licked the tip. Dark began going into a fit of pants and moans as Link did this. Even though he said that he would let Link do what he wanted to him, he still needed to keep his dominance over him or like a dog he will see himself as the master.

"Hey…stop," Dark moaned, trying his best to give an order. But Link didn't do as he was told; instead he took in the rest of Dark's manhood in his mouth, trying his best not to gag in the process. Dark arched his back and moaned loudly at the sudden heat of Link's mouth. "I said stop!"

_Sorry, but that's not happening. _Link thought as he continued. Dark attempted to push Link away, but Link stayed perfectly where he was, bobbing his head as saliva coated his dark-self's length. Dark couldn't keep himself up anymore as he fell back onto the stone floor of the cave and bit his bottom lip, trying to silence himself, but that didn't work at all. Dark was up to his limit as he moaned loudly, coming in Link's mouth.

In an instant the blond pulled back and spat out the white liquid before he accidentally swallowed it. Link smirked, wiping off some cum off his chin. "That's what you get for making me your pet." Link said. There was a hint of triumph in his voice.

Dark chuckled lightly. "Considering you disobeyed my orders, I actually enjoyed it. You should do this again more often."

Link froze, that's not what he wanted to hear at all. _That wasn't what I was going for!_

Dark sat up, wrapping his arms around a surprised Link and pulled the blond closer to him. "Um…Dark, what are you doing?" Link asked awkwardly.

"Oh, nothing in particular; you just smell nice, that's all." Dark murmured in Link's ear, breathing in his scent. Link's face turned red at Dark's actions. "Y-you're just making that up to make me feel awkward!" Link stammered nervously. Dark stopped. "Now why would I lie about something like that?"

Link had no answer for that, but instead had a question. "Why out of all people do you choose me to have…well…sexual intercourse with?"

Dark stayed silent for a while, convincing Link that he wasn't going to answer until Dark's voice broke the silence. "It's because…I love you."

Link just sat there, not knowing how to respond to Dark's confession.

"You don't have to say anything; whether you have love me or not, the burning passion I have for you will never flicker."

Dark's words took me by surprise; I didn't know what to say, I've never been in any situation like this. I never really knew what love felt like…-I obviously skipped seven years of my life to become the Hero of Time, so I missed a lot in life.

Dark's kiss on the crook of my neck-where the mark was-pulled me out of my train of thoughts. "…Sorry about what I did to you here, I wasn't thinking…" Dark apologized quietly.

"It's alright…to be honest, I don't mind that I was claimed by you…I'm actually a bit happy by it." Link confessed.

"Is that really what you think, or you're weird logic at its finest again?" Dark joked.

"H-how did you know about that!?" Link asked in shock.

Dark smirked. "We're both connected not only as me being your shadow, but by thoughts as well."

Link was amazed. "Really!?"

"Nah, you were just mumbling it to yourself and I happened to hear you." Dark laughed.

Link frowned. "I should've known…"

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait on Mine, I've just had a pretty bad case of writers block on…well, pretty much everything I'm writing at the moment. DARN YOU WRITERS BLOCK, Y U NO LEAVE ME ALONE!?

Yup, Dark Link confesses his love for Link in this chapter…so…tired…*falls face-first onto the computer desk and passes out* (12:22AM and have been playing Brawl for a while….maybe too much of a while.)


End file.
